Snowballing
by boshrocks
Summary: Christmas dinner was never going to be simple. Relationship confusion ensues. Will they even get to the Snowball Fight? no real book/film chronology. post war.
1. Night Before

"You can't be serious, Drake."

"Of course I'm being serious. What's wrong with the idea?"

"A snowball fight? Aren't we a little old for that kind of thing?"

"Mione, please?"

"Not the face. Not the face!"

"Come on, you know you can't resist it."

"Can anyone?"

"Hm, don't think so. Ron's immune to it."

"He grew up with the twins and Ginny; give him some credit."

"Speaking of the twins…"

"Not again. Stop bringing it up."

"What? You fell in love with Fred years ago, slept with him during the post war celebrations completely shitfaced, and then nothing happened."

"You know why nothing happened."

"Yeah cos the pair of you haven't been able to look each other in the eye since it happened."

Hermione sighed, slumping down into the comfortable sofa. "As if Christmas dinner wasn't going to be awkward enough."

"Did something happen?"

"I might have made out with George."

"You did what?"

"We were drunk."

"You kissed the love of your life's twin brother?"

"After that much firewhiskey even I can't tell them apart."

"At least you didn't do anything else with him. Right?"

"Right."

"Well that's something at least. So tell me, hotshot, what happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Two reasons, pet, one I need to know so I can avert disaster at the shindig we're throwing tomorrow. And because I need my gossip."

Hermione giggled and shuffled down, laying her head on her friend's shoulder. "Well after everyone left George noticed I was a bit down, so we got talking, about our love lives."

"George has a love life?"

"Not exactly. That was the point. We started talking about what we could do to help further the relationships. Turns out he's in love with two different people."

"No way!"

"Yep and one of them's a guy."

"Oh!"

"There's more. It Lee."

"As in Lee Jordan?"

"One and the same. Started when they were first years."

"That long ago? Poor guy."

"I know. Problem is, Lee's straight and dating the girl George is in love with."

"Wow, what a mess."

"Yeah."

"Who is the girl by the way?"

"Alicia Spinnet."

"Didn't Fred take her to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes he did."

"I'm still a little fuzzy on how you went from relationship talk to making out."

"Uh, we spent a lot of time talking about Fred. George was curious about why I fancied his brother and not him when they're identical. I told him it's not what's on the outside that matters to me. Yes they are both very good looking and no one but you will ever know what Fred's smile does to me, but George can be a little mean sometimes and doesn't know when the joke stops being a joke and becomes cruel and unfunny."

"Did you tell him you thought he was good looking?"

"Yeah, well it kinda goes without saying since he and Fred are identical twins."

"And you're head over heels in love with his twin."

"Yeah. And then he said that if I wanted he could be a stand in for his brother until it actually happened with Fred."

"And you went for it?"

"Little bit. But he and Fred are not identical kissers and I backed out and fled."

"Only you would have some sense when you're totally smashed."

"Yeah and now we have to face a Christmas dinner with them and Harry and Ron and Ginny."

"Oh don't forget Blaise and Neville and Luna."

"Big day huh?"

"Kill me now."

"Oh speaking of Ron…you owe me gossip of your own."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocent with me Malfoy. I was the one entertaining him at breakfast. Something you need to tell me?"

"No need to be like that. It's not like it's the first time he stayed over."

"Yes, but this morning he had that look on his face, you know the one he gets when Tonks makes her extra special chocolate biscuit messes. And just to make you even more smug he appeared to have a cheering charm added to the mix."

Draco laughed. "I am the king."

"Ironic considering the Weasley is our king song."

"Oh be quiet you, at least I'm getting some."

"I hate it when you're right."

"You hate it when anyone but you is right."

"That's not true. I don't mind letting Fred be right sometimes."

"You're hopeless."

"Eh, so sue me already."

"So snowball fight?"

"There isn't even that much snow. Put that wand down, Draco."


	2. The Arrivals

Ding dong.

"Draco, get the door."

Ding dong.

"Hermione, get the door."

Ding dong.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes. Get up you great lump."

"No need to talk to me like that."

"Answer the door while I check on lunch."

"You really don't get the whole leaving it up to the elves thing, do you?"

"Shut it you. Don't you dare sit down again."

"Why do we live together again?"

"You know why."

"Ooh if looks could kill. Alright alright woman I'm going, so put that wand away."

"Arrogant prat."

"Bossy-boots."

"Real mature, Malfoy."

Rolling their eyes at each other with identical sneers on their faces they opened the front door.

The Merry Christmas's which were clearly about to fall from their friends mouths faded as they were replaced by titters and sniggers at the glares Hermione and Draco were sending each other.

It was a standing joke amongst the friends that the pair of them would blow each other up one day. On good days they could be the best of friends, but on bad days one of them was bound to end up in St Mungo's with parsley sprouting from their ears.

There was never any question of them being romantically attached; he was gay after all and she was so firmly in love with Fred that nothing would change it. They only lived together because he was guilty for what his parents had done to hers and her home during the war. Everyone was still a little fuzzy on the details of exactly how this arrangement had come about. Harry strongly suspected that blackmail/fear/subterfuge was involved in it somewhere.

"Eventful morning?" Harry asked, trying in vain to keep the smirk off his face.

"Someone take him away before I kill him."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "I haven't been that bad." He grumbled as their friends followed them into the capacious sitting room.

"You woke me up at five this morning!"

"What? Its Christmas. You know I revert back to childhood when its Christmas morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Drinks, anyone?"

The boys jokingly demanded butterbeers.

"Draco, get the drinks."

"Get them yourself."

"Don't you start with me."

"Children children, please." For the first time since his arrival Hermione looked at Fred. She tried to fight back the blush that was attempting to invade her cheeks.

"Sorry." She mumbled, hurrying off towards the kitchen. Ginny followed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

When the girls returned, Ginny trying to pry information out of Hermione, the boys were engaged in a heated row about, unsurprisingly, quidditch. Ron and Blaise were arguing about the Cannons and the others wisely decided not to interfere.

It occurred to Hermione that Blaise was getting angrier than he probably should about quidditch. She stole a glance at Draco, talking with the twins, and noticed that he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Maybe he was worrying about letting something slip from their conversation last night which would cause a row and ruin things for Hermione's chance at happiness.

Then she noticed Blaise glaring at his best friend. Ah. That was it. Blaise knew about him and Ron. And by the looks of things he wasn't pleased at the development.

Oh this should be fun.


	3. Dinner

Lunch started badly and gradually got worse.

Problems arose when Hermione kicked herself for letting Draco organise the seating arrangements.

For one thing he sat himself next to Ron, and Blaise opposite. Ron and Blaise had yet to stop arguing, having moved on from quidditch to other insignificant topics.

Then he'd sat George next to her, and Fred opposite her. His original plan may have been to sit Fred next to her, and thereby try and force them to talk to each other. Yeah like that would work.

But something was off. Although George was making her laugh a lot Fred wasn't looking jealous. He was watching them carefully, almost analytically, but the vibe from him was more curious than negative.

Hermione's logical mind set to work, trying to solve the puzzle.

By the time the puddings arrived, and several well placed questions later, she had the puzzle solved.

"Just how long did you think you could fool me?" she asked them coolly.

"Don't know what you're talking about." They chorused, calling the table's attention onto the three of them.

"Very well, I shall explain. It was very risky of you, to do what you did. Especially when you consider that I am the only person who always knows which twin is which. Wouldn't you agree, Fred?" she turned to the twin sitting next to her. Fred looked surprised but also amused.

"Very good. We didn't think you'd work it out. How did you, by the way?"

"You must have known that to fool me you'd have had to be very thorough, but there was one area you weren't completely sure of."

"Well?" George asked.

"Business. Although you both run your business equally you have separate jobs within it. Fred, being the more creative twin, does most of the inventing, but he has no head for numbers. George does and so he takes care of the paperwork and the budget. It's not hugely noticeable but when asked how the business was going, George would have mentioned the new products but would have gone into detail about the profits made. The twin I was sitting next to talked more about new invention ideas, he even asked my help on a problem with one of them. Therefore I conclude that I was sitting next to Fred and not George."

There was a silence as she finished. Calmly she smiled into her goblet of wine as the twins burst into applause.

"But why would they switch on you?" asked Neville.

"Presumably in an effort to get us talking again. Am I right, boys?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

At this point Blaise and Ron resumed their argument, this one about Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the table.

"Coffee?"

They all agreed and returned to the lounge. As Ginny and Luna helped Hermione, she commented on Luna's brightened complexion.

"We have some news."

"Oh really, Mrs Longbottom? I suspected as much."

"We're going to have a baby."

"Congratulations." They hugged her tightly and Harry and George clapped Neville on the back.

"We're trying, too. We think we're ready." Ginny said.

"Why is it so simple with your relationships? Why are mine and Draco's such a mess?"

"Because you're all cowards that's why."

"Thanks Mrs Potter."

"You'd be a Mrs soon rather than a Miss if you'd stop dancing around your feelings and told Fred how you really feel."

"Gin, keep your voice down." Hermione hissed, but it was too late. Fred was blushing and trying his best not to smile too much.

"See, this is what needs to happen."

"Is this an intervention?"

Ginny thought about it. "Yes." She said decisively.

"Perfect." Hermione muttered.

"Now are you going to act of your own free will, or do I have to get the mistletoe out?"

"Why do I have to make the first move?"

"Don't you know anything about Weasley men? When it comes to girls they're all hopeless. Hence why two of them, and possibly a third, are gay."

"Hey!"

"Face it Ron, it's true."

Ron turned away, grumbling. Draco chuckled and went to console his boyfriend.

"See, Draco's isn't a mess. Well not like yours is."

"Alright, alright. I get the point."

"Now are you going to do anything about it?"

"I will if you quit nagging me!"

Everyone stopped talking in the light of one of Hermione's rare explosions of temper. Although she often blew up at Ron and occasionally at Harry and Draco, she very rarely shouted at Ginny.

Draco cleared his throat. "Snowball fight, anyone?"


	4. In the Library

Hermione declined saying she felt a cold coming on and that it was a childish idea anyway. Her friends scoffed at her and bundled into their cloaks.

"What will you do while being such a pansy?" Ron asked her jokingly as she helped him untangle himself from his scarf.

"I thought I'd help Fred with that inventing issue he talked about at lunch. There's a few books in our library that might provide the answer. Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way."

"Don't give me any of that Weasley."

"Alright but I'm just saying that it would be a perfect opportunity to, you know, tell him." Ron nodded towards Fred who wasn't getting ready for the outdoors.

Hermione looked at Ron curiously. "Today's your day in the betting pool isn't it?"

"It might be."

"Funny I thought it was Ginny's, she was pushing so hard."

"Nope she's already lost. Well, have fun with your beloved books." He followed the others outside.

Hermione giggled as she closed the front door. "Odds on one of them breaking something?" she commented.

Fred grinned. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah but you know what they're like. They can't help getting competitive."

"Leftover from school houses I suppose."

She led the way to the library. "There's a charm in here somewhere that might help." She mounted a ladder and scanned the higher shelves. "Stop looking up my skirt Fred."

"I'm not."

"Please, it's you." They sneered playfully at each other.

She collected the book and dismounted. At the bottom she found herself penned in by Fred's arms.

She blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Starting something."

When the others piled back into the parlour, fighting with each other for precedence by the fire, they stumbled to a halt in the doorway.

"I take it this means one of you finally got your head out your arse and made a move?" Harry said bluntly.

"Uh, you could say that." Fred grinned at Hermione who giggled and cuddled into his shoulder from her perch on his lap.

"About bloody time, mate." George said looking pleased.

"Alright, pay up guys." Ron demanded, grinning like a madman.


End file.
